Le Labyrinthe
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONESHOT. House y sus "amigos" imaginarios escudriñan las razones de Cuddy, entre otras cosas. Spoilers de "Both sides now" y toda la temporada 5 en general.


Se que van a salir miol versiones de lo que pasa después del final de la temporada 5, pero no pude evitar escribir esto, soy demasiado fangirl, jaja...

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del S05E24 "Both Sides Now" y de toda la temporada 5 en general, advertidos están. Huddy. Angst. Mi primer fic de este fandom, sean comprensivos.  
**Notas:** House M. D. no me pertenece, es de Fox, David Shore, Bryan Singer y todos los productores.

.

* * *

**Le Labyrinthe**

"_En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón"  
— Friedrich Nietzsche_

Si quería estar solo, le era imposible. Maldijo a sus centinelas inoportunos, los maldijo cuantas veces pudo, primero con acostumbrado sarcasmo, después con tácita grosería.

—¿Nos insultas? —ella retó—, ¿eso no califica como maldecirte a ti mismo?

Él prefirió ignorarla, girar la vista, mirar a otro lado de su habitación, gris y monótona, gris y triste. Gris. Pero al voltear su cabeza ahí estaba el otro de ellos, con carita de niño bueno, de nerd fanático de Marvel comics, le sonreía con timidez, aun no descubría qué papel jugaba él.

—Vamos Housie —la chica llamó su atención—, juguemos, intentemos escapar.

De nueva cuenta guardó silencio, Amber había tratado de matar a Chase, ya no debía hacerle caso.

—Yo no traté de matarlo —le dijo la rubia—, fuiste tú —y distraídamente comenzó a deslizarse por la pequeña habitación que Gregory House ocupaba en el hospital psiquiátrico Mayfield. El dueño de las alucinaciones entornó los ojos, quería desaparecerlos, miraba fijamente a Amber que seguía paseándose por el cuarto, a sus espaldas podía sentir a Kutner, no sabía cómo, era un muerto.

El joven hindú se mantenía en silencio, cuando hablaba era lo esencialmente necesario. House no sé explicaba cómo eso era posible, era parte de su mente, él debía poder hacerlo hablar pero no era así y no poder encontrar las respuestas de verdad lo estaba volviendo loco, valga la expresión.

Lo miró de reojo, Kutner seguía abstraído, mirando por una ventana.

—¿Aun intrigado por qué se mató? —Amber de pronto estuvo junto a House, hablándole al oído.

—Sabes que sí —contestó él.

—A estas alturas ya deberíamos haberlo averiguado —Amber hizo un puchero y caminó hacía Kutner, el chico la miró y sonrió de lado, algo tímido, como si junto a él se posara la chica que le gusta.

House los miró de frente—, Kutner, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, era la pregunta de rutina, de las pocas veces que el doctor más joven abría la boca al responder con una larga, obviamente.

—¿No te has aburrido de esa pregunta?

—Deja que él responda —House ignoró a Amber y fijó su mirada en el tercero de ellos.

—A veces no hay una respuesta —odiaba esos razonamientos (o esa falta de razonamiento), porque él, Gregory House siempre tenía una respuesta y sin embargo era él mismo quien se decía eso mediante su suicida ex subordinado.

Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo, se estaba quedando dormido cuando un enfermero tocó a su puerta, seguramente hora de la medicina, sin embargo siempre que alguien lo interrumpía un deseo que rayaba en lo adolescente lo invadía, una llamada, ya ni siquiera una visita, una simple llamada telefónica, pero durante los meses que ya había estado ahí sólo su fiel Wilson lo había visitado con regularidad.

—Hora de...

—...la medicina —completó con cansancio, no era ningún retrasado como para que le puntualizaran eso, tenía alucinaciones, pero ningún problema con sus facultades cognoscitivas.

Se tomó las píldoras, llevaba casi los mismos días de estar ahí desintoxicado de vicodín, estas pastillas lo ayudaban a dormir y no tener ataques ansiosos, estaba seguro que habían colado algún antidepresivo, aunque se había hartado de asegurarles que no estaba deprimido, mucho menos intentaría quitarse la vida.

—Como yo —puntualizaba Kutner siempre que podía.

La verdad era que a veces sentía la tristeza desgarrando su pecho, no una depresión crónica, pero sí un terrible sentimiento frío y desagradable.

—¿Cuánto llevamos aquí y ella no ha venido a verte? —preguntó Amber y él la miró con ojos fulminantes, la doctora se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sabía que esa era la pregunta, la verdadera pregunta pero eran tan cobarde como para formularla él mismo, su cerebro (su preciado cerebro) ya estaba hecho un desastre para entonces como para discernir entre lo que mordazmente Amber soltaba y lo que amargamente él aceptaba.

—Fue una alucinación —Amber estaba sentada de forma infantil en una silla, columpiando las piernas—, ella no te ama, no importa cuánto la ames tú.

Harto de escucharla, House volvió a acostarse, quiso decir algo pero no tenía sentido, muchas cosas carecían de sentido últimamente.

—Y no me digas que no la amas —la doctora sonrió de lado—, incluso yo, tu lado racional ya lo aceptó.

Sin querer miró a Kutner, quien ante la declaración de Amber sonrió, esta vez de forma completa, no una sonrisita tímida, sino una sonrisa sincera, House frunció el entrecejo—, ¿qué eres?

—Lo que no tiene respuesta —maldita vaguedad, el doctor hindú era una maldita vaguedad.

Cerró los ojos esperando dormir finalmente un rato, sabía de todos modos que al despertar ahí estarían los dos, mirándolo con ojos acusadores. Por fin se estaba quedando dormido cuando tocaron nuevamente a su puerta, miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, hora de la visita, se sentó en el filo de la cama tubular y se talló el tabique nasal.

—Es Wilson —Amber dijo con convicción—, sólo él te visita, aun no sé por qué, no lo mereces.

Lo que más dolía de todo el asunto era que en efecto se trataba de su lado racional hablando y esos eran sus razonamientos en ese instante. Se sentía inmerecidamente visitado por su único amigo.

El enfermero entró al no recibir respuesta, lo miró sentado en la cama y le anunció que tenía visita, Greg asintió y caminó detrás de su niñero, a sus costados, Amber y Kutner lo seguían. Llegó al área de visitas, Wilson tenía las manos sobre la mesa y al verlo (despeinado y con la barba más espesa que de costumbre) sonrió con tristeza.

—Debemos admirarle algo, es leal —Amber le susurró al oído, sin responder, House se sentó frente a su amigo.

—Gracias —le dijo sin mirarlo, muy quedo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban cansados y algo enrojecidos—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada —no sabía qué podía, qué debía y qué necesitaba decirle—, pronto estarás de regreso, Foreman se está haciendo cargo.

House asintió, tal vez era mejor así, sin él, tal vez ella estaba mejor así, sin él.

—Tú sabes que es verdad —era Kutner—, la amas, y ella tal vez no.

Giró los ojos y un poco la cabeza para mirar al joven, Wilson hizo lo mismo, comprendió que estaba escuchando una de sus alucinaciones (el temor que su amigo sufriera esquizofrenia era cada vez mayor)

—¿Amber?

—Kutner.

Hubo silencio, House ansiaba preguntar por ella, pero no lo haría. No lo haría no importando cuánto insistieran sus indeseados compañeros diarios.

—¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?

—Nada.

Nada nuevamente, durante los meses ahí le habían hecho estudios, exámenes, tests, de todo y aun no descubrían qué pasaba con él. La adicción al opioide había quedado descartada al retirarle el vicodín y no recibir mejora, su pierna ya no dolía, o no tanto al menos como cuando recién se había desintoxicado, el cóctel de pastillas al que lo sometían a diario lo mantenía bastante sereno en ese aspecto.

Wilson asintió, era lo mismo cada vez. A veces lo visitaba dos veces por semana, a veces sólo una, pero nunca dejaba pasar más de ocho días, sin embargo nunca había buenas noticias.

—Bueno —el oncólogo se puso de pie—, pronto estarás de regreso para robarme el almuerzo.

—¿Me extrañas? —House bromeó un poco, aunque su ánimo no era para tal cosa.

—Claro, extraño como te metes en cada pequeño detalle de mi vida y me fastidias —el rostro del otro se iluminó al sonreír—. Sigue las instrucciones de los doctores.

—Sí, mami —Greg se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa para luego tomar su bastón.

—Nos vemos —el visitante le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo para dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Lo dejarás ir sin preguntarle?, ¿una vez más te tragarás tu pregunta por tu maldito orgullo? —era Amber.

—Wilson —lo llamó y de inmediato se giró con ambas cejas levantadas en un signo de expectación—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

—¡Bravo! —ignoró a Amber.

La cara de Wilson le indicó que el muy idiota no había entendido—, ¿cómo está Cuddy? —aclaró.

—Oh, ella —parecía que la pregunta lo había incomodado.

—¿Cuánto le habrá contado? —Amber cuestionó.

—¿Cómo habrá reaccionado al enterarse que fantaseaste teniendo sexo con ella? —esta vez era Kutner, quien formulaba la pregunta con un aire ingenuo que molestó al nefrólogo.

—Sabes que Wilson es un chismoso incurable.

—¡Cállense los dos! —soltó ante el asombro de Wilson—. Lo siento —se dirigió a su amigo.

Pero el otro ya estaba acostumbrado y continuó— ha estado muy ocupada, con Rachel y el hospital, tú sabes...

¿Era eso una justificación?, ¿Wilson justificaba a Cuddy ante él por no haberlo visitado, por no haberle llamado?

Cabeceó sin decir más y su amigo finalmente se marchó. Se recluyó nuevamente en su habitación y por fin logró conciliar el sueño. Deseaba su piano, su guitarra, un buen trago, su moto, deseaba molestarla, irritar a Cuddy, hacer un comentario inapropiado sobre sus senos. Deseaba tantas cosas pero era un prisionero, el prisionero de la locura. De él mismo, de su encierro medio voluntario, medio involuntario, de su cerrazón y su sin razón, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que en su terquedad había algo de ilógico, él que siempre buscaba las respuestas, y no sólo las respuestas, sino las más plausibles.

El día siguiente sería más aburrido, Wilson nunca lo visitaba dos días seguidos, así que saldría a pasear a los jardines un rato, comería y se metería a su cuarto lo que restaba del día. Su amigo le había llevado un par de libros para que se entretuviera; "La conciencia de Zeno" de Italo Svevo era uno de ellos, una bofetada, creía House. Pero no tenía cabeza para leer más de dos líneas, así que ignoraba las hojas de los libros como distracción.

—Prefieres fantasear con cómo sería tu vida a su lado —Amber se burló con sorna mientras deambulaba en los jardines del hospital psiquiátrico, el cielo estaba gris y la hierba húmeda, no tardaría en llover nuevamente.

—Seríamos felices —Kutner dijo con ensoñación ante el comentario de la doctora.

—Pero no nos ha visitado —Amber podía ser un dolor en el trasero de verdad, una real bruja maldita, House pensó que el apodo que le había puesto seguía aplicando a la perfección.

Gregory House los ignoró, se ponían insoportables cuando discutían, siguió caminando hasta que le indicaron que tenía que regresar al interior del hospital, obedeció no sin antes hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre el fascismo y Lord Voldemort.

Entró a tiempo, a penas se estaba sentando cuando un aguacero arreció fuera, escuchó la lluvia caer, era lo más cercano a música que podía obtener ahí encerrado. Atento a la lluvia no escuchó que tocaron a su puerta.

—Perdón —una enfermera entró, House la miró agradecido que una bella mujer fuera quien lo interrumpía esta vez y no un hombre gordo que seguramente vivía en el sótano de sus padres—. Tiene una llamada.

Su corazón dio un violento vuelco, se quedó pasmado mirando a la enfermera, ¿era una alucinación?, nunca recibía llamadas, cuando Wilson quería informarle algo iba personalmente.

—Dra. Cuddy —continuó la mujer.

—¡Ja! —Amber rió escandalosamente con falsedad—, mueres de ganas por saber si está preocupada por ti, tal vez sólo hará oficial el hecho que no esperará a tu regreso y contratará un doctor más estable, más guapo y que no esté lisiado.

—Estás preocupado por ella —Kutner lanzó, de algún modo cortando el discurso hiriente de la rubia.

Era cierto, cuando le preguntó por Cuddy a Wilson, éste se incomodó, ¿qué pasaba con ella?—, tomo la llamada —anunció poniéndose de pie sin su bastón y caminando así hasta el hall donde estaba el teléfono.

—¿Si?

Silencio, de algún modo House se sintió decepcionado—, ¿cómo estás? —finalmente su voz se escuchó, diferente a aquel tono retador con el que se enfrentaba. Sonaba casi triste.

—Fuera de ser un conejillo de indias, que todo el día me estén vigilando y no poder molestarte a ti o a Wilson, estoy bastante bien.

La escuchó reír, casi murió en ese instante, su risa era maravillosa, lamentaba no poder estar ahí para contemplar su sonrisa—, al menos sigues siendo House.

—Sí, ninguno de mis amiguitos a tomado el control aún.

Ambos suspiraron—, he estado ocupada...

—Con esa pequeña máquina de defecar y el hospital, lo sé... no tienes... —trató de sonar sereno, de no reclamarle nada.

—Sí tengo.

Silencio nuevamente. Luego House escuchó un bip del otro lado del teléfono, el localizador de la doctora seguramente.

—Me tengo que ir, una emergencia—, anunció.

Él lamentó que la conversación durara tan poco, pero escuchar su sola voz iluminó aquel nublado día—, gracias por llamar—, fue sincero. La llamada se cortó.

Era la llamada que había estado esperando desde que entró por la puerta del hospital Mayfield. Llegaba meses después, pero llegaba.

—Qué tierno —Amber comenzó a molestarlo mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación—, mírate... eres sólo su subordinado.

—Está preocupada —Kutner intervino, House prefirió no responder.

De algún modo, la llamada le había traído un sentimiento de paz, durmió esa noche como no recordaba haber dormido... nunca. En serenidad y calma, sin pesadillas, sin despertarse en la madrugada, sin sentir la presencia de los muertos. No habían dicho nada realmente relevante, pero había sido ella, no una alucinación.

Durmió tanto que cuando abrió los ojos era un día completamente diferente y se acercaba la hora de la visita.

—¡Más de 24 horas! —Amber lo miró—, duermes como un bebé —sonrió—, ¿es porque mami habló?

Antes que él o Kutner pudieran decir algo, tocaron a su puerta anunciando visitas, esta vez la doctora no dijo nada como solía anunciar el arribo del que fuera su novio en vida. Era extraño, era demasiado pronto para que fuera el oncólogo. Se puso de pie, tomó su bastón y salió a ver quién podría ser.

—Oh, oh —Amber dijo al mirar a la visita—, mami por fin vino.

—Tú sabes que a pesar de todo, luce hermosa —Kutner dijo con ese aire de niño tonto.

Greg caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba ella—, ¿a qué debo el honor? —impregnó sarcasmo en su pregunta.

—No terminamos de hablar ayer —fue la llana respuesta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que no lo miraba a los ojos, ¿qué pasaba?, de pronto él no era importante, lo único que quería saber era qué demonios andaba mal con Cuddy.

—Haz estado ocupada, creo que sí terminamos de hablar.

—No —ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en la mesa—, House, Wilson me contó...

—¡Wilson y su gran bocota! —Amber intervino.

—Ahora entiendo por qué ese día estabas actuando tan extraño, Greg, yo... —continuó la directora del Princeton Plainsboro.

—¡Vaya!, te llamó por tu nombre, ¿es algo bueno? —Amber seguía insistiendo en distraerlo, sin embargo pudo más la vergüenza de lo que Cuddy pudiera saber.

No supo qué decir, cómo responder, se quedó sin expresión, mirándola abstraído.

—...estuve pensando—, ella continuó—, he estado pensando, demasiado... Wilson me ha visto y parece preocupado.

Aquella declaración no agradó a House en absoluto, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, era lo mejor, no era como si tuviera algo qué decir.

—Está a punto de despedirte —dijo Amber.

—Está a punto de decirte que te ama —apuntó Kutner.

—Sé que no es el momento y el lugar más oportunos —continuó Cuddy—, pero House... sé por qué insistías en molestarme ese día, sé por qué gritaste que tuvimos sexo, yo creía que te referías a aquella vez cuando éramos estudiantes... lo sé todo... yo... —pausó y su mirada comenzó a ponerse acuosa, él no sabía qué hacer para no verla llorar, no de tristeza, no por él, no verla llorar de dolor.

—¡Yo te despido! —gritó Amber.

—Yo te amo —susurró Kutner.

—House, yo... te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo, el espacio perdió sentido, la lucidez momentánea golpeó al genial Gregory House justo en la sien y lo mató.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras, no había venido, no te había llamado porque no quería enfrentarte, no quería verte aquí, no quería...

—No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres... —finalmente él abría la boca.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, cansados, lastimados y soñolientos, le sonrió, casi rió.

—Es ahora cuando te dice que por mucho que te ame, es imposible porque tú estás loco —Amber no podía cerrar la boca, House deseaba hacerla callar.

—Cállate, bruja maldita —soltó y Cuddy lo miró sorprendida—. No hablo contigo y lo sabes—, nuevamente esa risa abochornada y dulce, tan linda que provocó que él también sonriera.

Así se miraron, las visitas se iban, los pacientes regresaban a sus cuartos y ellos se miraban.

—House.

—Cuddy.

—Greg.

—Lisa.

Y fue un tenue roce de labios, discreto y veloz. Después de todo él siempre quería besarla, y hacerlo de verdad era mejor que en una alucinación.

—Tu lugar en el hospital te está esperando—, ella lo animó—, yo también estaré esperando —esa fue su despedida del día, prometiendo volver, asegurando que ya hablarían de cómo podrían solucionar todo, bromeando sobre Rachel, y sobre ellos.

Gregory House regresó a su habitación con algo de temor que todo aquello fuese producto de su dañada mente. Del laberinto sin salida que había enmarañado solo.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije, te ama —Kutner le dijo caminando a su lado, lo miró y sonrió.

Ya sabía quién era el favorito de sus alucinaciones.


End file.
